Old Flames
by huffleclaw22
Summary: When she couldn't have Justin, Susan settled for Ernie. But now that Justin's back, things will change for the better, Susan finally got the excitement back in her love life. ONE-SHOT (part of an idea floating around in my head).


**A/N: This is just a snippet for now. If you like this, review, and I might make a larger fic out of it over the summer!**

* * *

**Characters (even though it's a one-shot):**

**Susan Bones-MacMillan; age 29; bright red hair; brown eyes**

**Ernie MacMillan; age 29; dark blonde hair; emerald eyes**

**Joseph; age 8; bright red hair; emerald eyes**

**Amelia; age 6; dark blonde hair; brown eyes**

**Hannah Abbott-Longbottom; age 29; honey blonde hair; amber eyes**

**Neville Longbottom; age 29; dark brown hair; hazel eyes**

**Daniel; age 7; dark brown hair; amber eyes**

**Allie; age 5; honey blonde hair; hazel eyes**

**Bethany; age 3; honey blonde hair; amber eyes**

**Nick; age 1; dark brown hair; hazel eyes**

**Justin Finch Fletchley; age 29; dark brown hair; brown eyes**

* * *

Susan was at the park with her husband Ernie, their two kids, and the Longbottoms. It was a nice and sunny day in London, only a wee bit chilly outside. The adults watched as the kids played on the playground set.

"So anyways, this drunkard comes up to the bar and says to me..." Hannah was saying.

"Mummy! I scraped my knee!" Allie exclaimed and skipped over to the bench that the adults were sitting on.

"Alexandra Helen, what did we say about saying excuse me before interrupting an adult's conversation?" Hannah cocked a think honey blonde eyebrow at her five year old daughter.

"Sorry-excuse me. Mum, Daniel pushed me off the swing and my knee's all bloody!" Allie said, pointing to the large scrape on her small leg.

Hannah cringed and pulled Allie onto her lap, she took a bandage out of her bag and wrapped up the cut. "All better love, now go on and play!" she said, smiling as she gently pushing Allie back towards where the other kids were.

"Ah, kids..." Neville chuckled, leaning back.

Ernie laughed and took a bite of the sandwich he'd been eating. "So Hannah, what about that drunkard at Leaky?" he asked, continuing the conversation.

Hannah nodded. "Oh yes, so he says to me 'can I have some spare firewhiskeys for a few galleons', and I said 'don't you mean that the other way around Sir!'" she said.

Neville shook his head. "Merlin, the things I miss while I'm off at Hogwarts during the week!" he commented.

Susan wasn't really saying anything. If truth be told, her marriage hadn't been all it was cracked up to be lately. She did love Ernie, but he was so...boring. So...bland. The only reason she kept quiet about it was for the sake of their children.

She found that Ernie was much too busy at work to pay her much attention anymore. Susan wanted some excitement back in her life, and she certainly wasn't getting it by staying with Ernie.

"Alright, Suz?" Hannah's voice interrupted her reverie.

"O-Oh, oh yes. I'm fine, just a bit tired is all," Susan lied.

"You sure?" Hannah asked skeptically.

"Positive," Susan confirmed.

Just then, Joseph called out from the swingset "Dad push me!", and Ernie got up. Not even two seconds after, Neville sprang to his feet as he noticed Nick about to put a slimy worm that he'd found on the playset in his mouth, Hannah was squeaking hysterically for him to hurry up and get it.

Once Neville got the worm away from their baby, he decided to talk to Ernie more as they both pushed their kids on the swingset. Susan was alone to talk to her best friend. "Hannah, I need to tell you something," she said.

"What is it?" Hannah asked curiously.

"I think I'm starting to have second thoughts on my marriage with Ernie," Susan admitted.

"Oh no! Are you guys fighting?" Hannah wanted to know.

"No no, Ernie doesn't even realize that I feel this way. He's much to busy with more important things...like his Ministry job," Susan said with a sigh.

"Aww I'm sorry Susan, I'm sure things will be better soon, just have it out with him...it's the only way," Hannah smiled sympathetically.

"Hey, remember when I used to date Justin? During fourth and sixth year?" Susan asked with a playful nudge to Hannah's arm.

"Finch Fletchley? I haven't seen him in years! I think the last I saw him was the summer before seventh year..." Hannah mused in deep thought.

"Yeah that's when we broke up, when muggleborns were banned from coming back to Hogwarts and he had to go into hiding, I was devastated and Ernie comforted me..." Susan explained.

"Holy cricket! Speak of the devil!" Hannah squeaked suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere.

"What the hell happened Han?" Susan's eyes went wide, she shook her friend.

"Look it! I-It's...I don't believe it, Susan look!" Hannah pointed towards the trash cans on the other side of the park.

Susan turned to face where Hannah was pointing, sitting on the other bench was a man in a sleek looking business suit, a briefcase tucked neatly behind his feet on the ground. "MERLIN'S BEARD!" she squeaked hiding her face behind Hannah.

By the swings, Neville was looking at them in confusion, Ernie had gone to use the loo. "Sorry Nev, she saw something that startled her is all!" Hannah called, figuring he'd think she meant that Susan saw a bug or something. Neville shrugged and kept pushing Daniel, he was also pushing Joseph while Ernie was away.

Susan slapped Hannah's arm and screamed into her back before coming up for air. "Oh Merlin's beard! It's him! It's Justin! After all this time...I look awful! Look at me, I'm a hag now!" she was a nervous wreck.

Hannah giggled. "Chill out Susan, you are not a hag, you look fine! See same gorgeous face and flowing red hair as always!" she reassured her friend.

Susan shook her head. "No I didn't mean my face, I meant I'm fat! I've had two kids since he's seen me last, what if I put on weight?" she clarified nervously.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You aren't fat Susan! If you were fat after two, then I'd definitely be fat after four!" she said.

Susan nodded and realized she was being silly. "Okay okay, look...I think I'm going to go talk to him. Please don't say anything to the guys, alright?"

Hannah smiled and pinky swore that she wouldn't say anything. "My lips are sealed," she promised.

Susan smiled and skipped giddily over to where Justin was sitting on the bench. Hearing the footsteps, Justin slowly looked up, and nearly did a spit take with his coffee all over himself. "Susan? Susan Bones?" he stuttered in disbelief.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Justin Finch Fletchley, long time no see. It's actually Susan MacMillan now...but we can discuss that later," she said.

"So you're married to our old pal Ernie? How are the others, haven't seen 'em in ages!" Justin grinned.

"Yeah I'm with Ernie, we've got two kids together now. Speaking of the others, I was just sitting with Hannah, see she's over there?" Susan nodded towards where Hannah was sitting and watching them.

"Well, this is certainly a nice suprise seeing all of you!" Justin said with a sincere smile. "Hey, is that Neville Longbottom?" he asked, noticing Neville pushing the kids on the swings.

"Yes, he's with Hannah," Susan explained.

"Damn. So what have you all been up to?" Justin asked.

"Well Ernie works for the Wizengamot, I did too for a while but quit when we had our kids. Hannah's landlady of the Leaky Cauldron now, and Neville replaced Professor Sprout as Herbology Professor at Hogwarts," Susan said. "What about you? Where have you been all these years?" she asked.

"I've been travelling around on business. After the war I decided it would be safer for me back in the muggle world. Sorry I never contacted any of you, I just figured no one would want to see me since I didn't come to the final battle," Justin replied.

"How'd you hear about the battle?" Susan inquired.

"Saw a scrap piece of the _Daily Prophet_ on the subway, it was lodged under a seat, whoever left it was lucky no muggles read it," Justin shrugged.

"Oh, wow. Hey...are you busy next week? Ernie has to go off on business as well, maybe we could grab a coffee and catch up?" Susan offered, noticing the others were already getting up to leave and Ernie was back from the bathroom.

"I'd love it Susan, how about nine o'clock on Saturday?" Justin grinned, shaking her hand.

"Lovely," Susan smiled and skipped off. Maybe she would be getting some excitement back in her life sooner than she'd thought.


End file.
